dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Koriand'r (Teen Titans TV Series)
** : Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire can fly up to speeds that are ten times faster than light under her own willpower without the aid of wings or any other external applications."Sisters""Final Exam" ** : Starfire can project bright green glowing circular bursts of "starbolt" energy from her hands (including her fingers). In fact, she is shown using a small bright green-colored starbolt from her index finger in order to free Raven from the cage she was in."Bunny Raven, or How to Make a Titananimal Disappear" It appears that she is able to engulf something in her starbolt energy without having to touch it or throw a starbolt at it."Divide and Conquer" After going through a later part of the Tamaranian version of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the power and ability to channel her starbolt energy through her eyes similar to Heat Vision, which was largely reserved as a surprise attack or when her limbs were restrained. She will often use it because it goes to show that her eyes are just as powerful as her hands."Transformation" ** : Starfire also has the incredible ability to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also does not get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather unless she is caught in a severe storm."Snowblind" In fact, she is the only Teen Titan who does not have a special outfit for cold weather."Kole" ** : Starfire possesses moderate invulnerability. Radiation does not harm Starfire. Starfire can also survive pushing a meteor, taking minimal injuries. ** : Her uppermost level of strength is not known. She was able to shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) when she slammed her fists down."Go!" She is much stronger than Cyborg"Betrothed""Overdrive" ,and he was able to pick up an entire building."The End, Part I" ** : Starfire can learn any existing language instantaneously through lip contact. Apart from her native Tamaranean, she has acquired knowledge English and Japanese. ** | Abilities = * : Starfire is a well-trained fighter and even fought the rest of the Titans before. She put up a good fight and proved a great threat. * : Starfire, at first, had an uncanny disability of not being able to lie. However, after some training from Beast Boy, Starfire gained the ability to lie flawlessly and, unfortunately, rampantly."Starliar" * : Starfire has enough skill with mechanics that she is able to build an entire army of strong Deathbots in a day."Starfire the Terrible" | Weaknesses = *'Allergic to Metallic Chromium': Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to Metallic Chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes her bright green glowing starbolt energy out her nose and mouth which is highly destructive."Apprentice, Part I" | Notes = * Starfire was voiced by Hynden Walch. * Starfire has a pet named Silkie. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:2003 Character Debuts Starfire (Teen Titans TV Series) Category:Princesses